Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by OxWiCkEdOnExO
Summary: A short little songfic about our darling Harry's feelings towards the blossoming realtionship between his two best friends. -AU preDH-


So, as I sat listening to my IPod, this morning, I came across the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from the movie "The Lion King", and as I listened to the words this story popped into my head. And now here it is, please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I clearly do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to JK Rowling and the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" also doesn't belong to me, but to Disney.

Anywho-ha, I hope you like the story. All of the lyrics from the song are in** bold.** And remember: It's meant to be laughed at, because nothing in life should ever be taken too seriously.

Read. Review. 3.

The sun has descended on the Burrow. Outside a hundred party guests were gathered underneath a large tent set up just passed the garden. Bill and Fleur's wedding had gone off flawlessly and now they were having the reception.

Mr. Weasley was playing the music on a bewitched Muggle stereo that played whatever was requested of it without a C.D. in it or anything.

Mrs. Weasley was running around making sure everybody knew where to find refreshments and trying her hardest to stop the constant flow of tears. It was a loosing battle though, considering she had been crying none-stop ever since Ron had told her about his, Hermione, and Harry's plan to go after the Horcruxes. Now, after her eldest son had married, she was an emotional wreck.

Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley were greeting their guests and occasionally making a trip to the dance floor. Bill looked the happiest anyone had ever remembered him being and Fleur was smiling at every possible moment.

Percy Weasley, who had not received a very welcoming greeting from anyone, was standing with Charlie talking about something that must have been very boring because Charlie seemed to be nodding off to sleep.

Fred and George Weasley were dancing with their two twin cousins, Kacey and Tracey. The two little girls were about four years old and both had flaming red hair. Fred and Kacey were doing their own rendition of the Tango, while George and Tracey performed a Waltz. The girls giggled with their cousins and made the people around them laugh as well.

Ginny Weasley was talking with Luna Lovegood and attempting to calm her mother down. Mrs. Weasley would just exclaim that she was perfectly fine and walk away to ask another person if they wanted a piece of the wedding cake.

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, sat over in the corner of the tent, merely observing the festivities. Neville was eyeing the cake Mrs. Weasley was offering quite greedily but Harry was eyeing something completely different and on the opposite side of the tent.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting quite close together, both of them with rather pink cheeks. Ron had gathered the courage to ask Hermione to be his date for the wedding the morning before. He had taken her out to the garden and stammered his way through the invite for a good ten minutes. Hermione had tried her hardest not to laugh at him and had gladly said "yes". So now she and Ron were talking in their own little corner of the tent.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of his two best friends. He didn't know if he were angry or not, about this. He had known they liked each other for ages now, but he didn't exactly want them to get together right before they all left as a trio. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something to someone.

"**I can see what's happening."**He said suddenly and Neville jumped slightly.

"**What?"** He asked.

"**And they don't have a clue!"** Harry continued ignoring Neville's question and continuing to stare at Ron and Hermione.

"**Who?"** Neville asked. He felt very confused about all of this.

"**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our 'trio' is down to two."** Harry ranted on and Neville followed his gaze to see Ron whispering something in Hermione's ear and her giggling.

"**Oh.** Them. I get it now."

"**Ze sweet caress of twilight,"** Harry said with an almost dead-on imitation of Fleur. "I mean, look at this place! **There's magic everywhere!** How could you not fall in love here. But I know those two. They're gonna end up fighting about something. **And even with this romantic atmospher**e I'm telling you, **disaster's in the air!** You take my word for it!" Harry was being ridiculous now.

"Harry, you're mad."

"**Can you feel the love tonight,** Ginny?" Luna asked suddenly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ginny said.

"**The peace the evening brings**. This is why I love weddings! **The world, for once, is in perfect harmony with all of its living things!** It's exhilarating!" Luna said and twirled around on the spot, her hands across her chest, as if she were grasping her heart.

"Whatever you say, Looney." Ginny murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione, would you like to go for a walk?" Ron asked. His heart had been beating at twice its normal rate the entire day, so when he felt its pace increase yet again, he wasn't too worried.

"Sure, Ron." She said with a smile and the two stood up and walked out from underneath the tent and headed back towards the Weasley's garden. Ron wondered if he should take Hermione's hand in his, but then figured that she would probably pull away from him if he did.

Hermione, though, was wondering why Ron wouldn't take her hand. She knew he liked her, he had made that pretty clear when he asked her to be his date for the wedding, but why was he still acting like they were still just friends?

The pair sat down in front of the small frog pond, removing their shoes and socks. They dipped their toes into the cool water and sat back to look up at the stars.

Ron's eyes traveled to Hermione's face.

"**There's so many things to tell her,"** He thought to himself. "But I just can't! **How would I make her see the truth about my past?** I'm a poor Weasley, the side-kick, the best friend. There's nothing impressive about me. This is **impossible!** If I asked her out now, **she'd turn away from me."**

Hermione's thoughts were now lost among the stars. She could feel Ron's gaze fall upon her but she didn't want to look back, not just yet. He was being so ridiculous.

"**He's holding back **from me**, he'd hiding. But what?** Why? He should know that I could care less if he had no money or that he's merely the 'side-kick'. **I can't** **decide** what his problem is. Ron Weasley is our King, isn't he? He is my king! He's not now, nor has he ever been the silly side-kick that he makes himself out to be. Without him Harry would never have been able to do any of the things he has done. **Why won't he be the King I know he is!** He just won't live up to his potential. Live up to **that King I see inside."** Hermione thought.

She finally looked back at Ron. She expected him to look away from her, but to her surprise, he continued to look straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" He said, his voice little above a whisper.

"Yes, you may, Ron." Ron took a deep breathe and looked down at his hands for a moment, as if gathering enough courage to look back up into her eyes.

"Listen, 'Mione, I know I'm just the best friend, and that I don't have very much money, and that I have a loud, obnoxious family, and that I'll never do anything as amazing as the great Harry Potter has done – "

"Ron, you know that's not-"

"No. Listen to me. I know that I'll never be the perfect, tall, dark, heroic, handsome bloke you girls are always talking about, but if you look deep enough, I can be all of those things. Maybe not perfect, but I am tall! And I can be heroic, and I know that you know that. I guess all I'm trying to say is, is that this war has taught me to not take advantage of the people around me. I've learned that not everybody is going to be with us from day to day. So I can't just assume that you know how I feel, and I can't just sit here assuming that you feel the same way. And I know that if I were to ever lose you, I would regret not saying this for the rest of my life." Ron said his gaze never faltering from hers. Hermione was trying her hardest to suppress a smile. He was so sincere, so honest… She had never seen him look this truthful.

"And what is it that you want to say to me, Ronald?" She asked quietly. His face was drawing closer to hers now and she felt her heart jump to her throat.

"I really like you, Hermione. I like you as more than just my best friend. I like you, like you." He said and Hermione couldn't stop the giggle that poured from her lips. For a second, Ron looked quite angry, but then he too began to laugh.

"And I really like you too, Ron." She returned with a smile. His lips fell into his famous lopsided smile and his eyes light up brighter than the stars above them. She felt herself moving closer to him, and her head tilting slightly to the left. Then, before she knew it, her lips met his. A warm sensation crossed her entire body and she felt goose-bumps rising on her skin. This was perfect, a place she had always wanted to be.

"There's my King." She thought to herself as they pulled away for a moment to look into each other's eyes. Then, their lips met again and Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

"**Can you feel the love tonight?"** Luna asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a sniffle. Her tears had almost completely subsided for the time being.

"Can you **feel the peace the evening brings?** All these lovers gathered together in celebration? **The world, for once in perfect harmony with all of its living things?"**

And, without another word, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again.

"Shall we go back to the tent? I can hear mum sobbing again." Ron said after separating his mouth from Hermione's.

"Yes, I think it would be best if she didn't think we ran off early." Hermione said and Ron stood up in front of her, offering his hand. She took it gladly and kept it in her own. They smiled at each other once more and walked back to the tent, hand in hand.

"**Can you feel the love tonight?"** Luna asked Harry and Neville. Harry shot her a dirty look but Neville laughed.

"Go away, Luna." Harry said grumpily.

"Oh, come on, Harry. I know you feel it too." Luna said sweetly.

"Where is the love, Luna? Where?" He asked knowing perfectly well that is was, in fact, all around him.

"**You needn't look too far."** She said and Harry looked past her and his eyes caught Ginny's. She gave him a small smile and a sweet wink and he felt his stomach drop.

"I meant over there." Luna said and Harry looked at her curiously but she just smiled. He followed where she was gesturing and saw Ron and Hermione walking back into the tent, holding hands.

"**They're stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are."** Luna concluded, then with one last glance at Harry and Neville she walked back over to Ginny.

"Looks like mum is alright, for now." Ron said as his mum gave some cake to Kacey and Tracey who took it gladly. She then spotted Ron and Hermione and she began crying again.

"Or not." Hermione said. The two looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey, Hermione, do you want to dance?"

Hermione looked up at him surprised. Ron never asked anyone to dance! In fact, she could barely remember ever seeing Ron dance in public before.

"Yes. I would love that." Hermione replied and he led her out on to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and Ron placed his hands nervously on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder, since she wasn't tall enough to wrap them around his neck. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss this, ya know." He said.

"Miss what?"

"Having a normal life."

"Ron Weasley, you should know better."

"What do you mean?"

"This is no normal life." Hermione said and he looked around him. There were floating lamps, dishes were offering themselves to guests, his mother was crying as she spoke to her eldest son and his new wife, and Tonks was wearing a dress that continually changed colors along with her hair.

"You're right, Hermione. This isn't a normal life," Ron said. "It's even better."

"**And if he falls in love tonight,"** Harry continued his rant that was boring Neville severely**. "It can be assumed-"**

"**That his carefree days with us are history."** Neville quoted sarcastically.

"Exactly! He's going to realize that he can't continue to have a relationship during this war! He will! And that's going to break his heart. **In short, our pal is doomed.**" Harry finished.

"Harry, come off it."

"What?"

"Ron and Hermione are in love. You know it, I know it, the world knows it, and I'm pretty sure they've just figured it out too. You can't sit here wishing that you can have them all to yourself all the time. If you think that they should not be with each other because of your feelings then you're being quite selfish." Neville said and Harry looked over at him shocked.

"W-what? Neville… I can't… I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Look, Harry, I'm not trying to be mean, but you know you can't stop them from loving each other. And you also know that those two would go to the ends of this earth for you. They won't be a couple till the war's over. You know that. You know that because you know that they would never do anything to hurt you. They may love each other, but they love you more."

Harry looked straight at Neville, then at Ron and Hermione as they danced in the center of the tent. Neville was right, they would never do anything to hurt him and he was being incredibly selfish if he thought they shouldn't even enjoy their last few days together just because of him. They were embracing the time they had left and, he figured, he should do the same.

So in an instant Harry rose from the table he and Neville had been seated at, rushed over to Ginny, took her by the hand, and lead her onto the dance floor. She didn't ask questions, she didn't say a word. She merely looked at Neville for some kind of explanation. Neville, of course, just shrugged and he too, stood up, grabbed Luna by the hand and began to dance with her.

A new song came from Muggle stereo.

"_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight? **_

_**You needn't look too far**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

_**Love is where they are."**_

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Neville all turned to stare at Luna. She shrugged.

"I told you so."

**The End.**


End file.
